


Don't give up!

by Omega_White



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Mistakes, Redemption, Self-Reflection
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_White/pseuds/Omega_White
Summary: Seifer Almasy weiß, was er seinen Freunden zu verdanken hat.





	Don't give up!

DON’T GIVE UP!

-  
-  
-

Ich wusste nicht, warum sie mir gefolgt waren. Den ganzen verdammten Krieg über.

Es hätte mich nicht gewundert, wären sie einfach abgehauen. Ich hätte es ihnen ehrlich gesagt nicht einmal übelgenommen. Denn ich hatte sie wie den letzten Dreck behandelt. Als ob sie meine Diener wären. Leute, die mir untergeben waren, die mir zu gehorchen hatten. Doch das hatten sie nicht. Sie waren um meinetwillen geblieben. Auch wenn ich es nicht verdient hatte. 

Sie hielten zu mir. Redeten mit mir. Versuchten, mich zur Vernunft zu bringen. Sie meinten es nur gut mit mir, wollten mir helfen, doch ich schrie sie an. Jedes Mal. 

Jeder andere hätte mir längst den Rücken gekehrt, doch Fu-Jin und Ray-Jin waren bei mir geblieben und hatten es geduldig von neuem versucht.

\----------------------------  
Don't give up  
'Cause you have friends  
Don't give up  
You're not beaten yet  
Don't give up  
I know you can make it good  
\----------------------------

Auch nach dem Krieg. Nach Artemisias Vernichtung war ich wieder frei, konnte wieder klar denken. Mir wurde klar, dass das hier nie mein Traum gewesen war, doch es war zu spät. Ich hatte zu viel angerichtet, als dass es gereicht hätte, sich zu entschuldigen. Ich hatte zu viele schlimme Dinge getan. 

Ich war verzweifelt. Ich hatte mir so gewünscht, ich hätte das Vergangene ungeschehen machen können, doch das konnte ich nicht. Ich wusste nicht, wohin ich gehen sollte, denn ich war sicher, niemand würde mich akzeptieren. Ich wollte einfach nur sterben. 

Doch dann kamen Fu- Jin und Ray-Jin zu mir, trösteten mich, bauten mich auf, sagten, dass es nicht allein meine Schuld gewesen war und dass wir das zusammen durchstehen würden. 

Sie brachten ein wenig Licht in meine trostlose Welt. Sie waren der Grund dafür, dass ich neue Kraft schöpfte, neuen Mut, meinen Problemen gegenüberzutreten. Als ich die beiden fragte, warum sie das alles für mich taten, antworteten sie: " Hey, wir sind doch Freunde, oder? Und Freunde helfen sich gegenseitig."

\----------------------------  
Don't give up  
You still have us  
Don't give up  
We don't need much of anything  
Don't give up  
'Cause somewhere there's a place  
Where we belong  
\----------------------------

Fu-Jin und Ray-Jin sprachen mir Mut zu. Ohne ihre Zuversicht wäre ich niemals zurück zum Garden gegangen, um mich zu entschuldigen und um zu fragen, ob sie mich wieder aufnehmen. Ich wusste nicht, was geschehen würde, als ich da so vor Squall Leonhardt, dem neuen Direktor, stand und auf die Entscheidung wartete. 

Die Art und Weise, wie er mich musterte... Ich musste ihm alles erzählen, die ganze Geschichte. Es tat weh, mich an all die Verbrechen erinnern zu müssen, die ich begangen hatte. Es tat sehr weh. Doch ich musste an Ray-Jin und Fu-Jin denken, meine Freunde, und das gab mir die Kraft, das alles durchzustehen. Das machte alles erträglich. 

Denn auch die größten Sorgen scheinen einem nicht mehr so schlimm, wenn man Freunde hat, die einem beistehen. Die einem Mut machen, nicht aufzugeben. Da es immer eine Lösung gibt. Da es immer einen Weg gibt, es besser zu machen.

\----------------------------  
Rest your head  
You worry too much  
It's going to be alright  
When times get rough  
You can fall back on us  
Don't give up  
Please don't give up  
\----------------------------

Und sie nahmen mich wieder auf. Ich hätte niemals damit gerechnet. Wirklich nicht. Squall lächelte sogar. " Willkommen zurück." 

Am Anfang war es schwer gewesen. Nicht leicht, sich zu behaupten. Denn die meisten kannten mich nur als Bösewicht. Als Hexenritter. Es war nicht einfach, sie eines Besseren zu belehren. Doch immer, wenn ich glaubte, ich schaffe es nicht, gaben mir meine Freunde die nötige Kraft. Zuversicht. Sie standen es mit mir durch. Nahmen mir einen Teil meiner Last ab. 

Und mit der Zeit kamen neue Freunde hinzu. Es war gar nicht so schwer. Quistis, Rinoa, Selphie, Irvine, und sogar Squall und Xell. Ich hätte mir so etwas nicht träumen lassen. Sie halfen mir dabei, letztendlich doch noch ein SeeD zu werden. Ohne meine Freunde hätte ich es nie so weit gebracht.

Ich gebe nicht auf, weil ich Freunde habe, die zu mir stehen. Die mich so nehmen, wie ich bin. 

Wahre Freunde, die kennen dich. Die helfen dir. Die lassen dich nicht im Stich. Sie machen dir Mut, sagen dir, dass es nicht so schlimm ist, dass du dir zu viele Sorgen machst. 

Wenn die Zeiten auch schwer sind: Sie kämpfen um dich, geben dich nicht auf.

Ich weiß, wo ich hingehöre. Ich habe meinen Platz. 

Hier bei euch. Bei meinen Freunden. 

Danke. 

Danke für eure Freundschaft.

\- Euer Seifer Almasy.

\----------------------------  
Don't give up  
'Cause you have friends  
Don't give up  
You're not the only one

Don't give up  
No reason to be ashamed  
Don't give up  
You still have us

Don't give up now  
We're proud of who you are  
Don't give up  
You know it's never been easy

Don't give up  
'Cause I believe there's a place

There's a place where we belong  
\----------------------------

-  
-  
-

ENDE

-

Schlusswort: Bei dieser kurzen Geschichte handelt es sich um einen Re-Post der ersten Fanfiction, die ich jemals geschrieben habe, im Jahr 2002 mit gerademal vierzehn Jahren. Das verwendete Lied heißt „Don’t give up“ und ist von Peter Gabriel.


End file.
